Christmas Love
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: NCIS gets a case that puts Tony in the spotlight. Gibbs finds out his secret as they work on the case. As the case progresses, some trouble comes for Tony. TIBBS fic. M for language and smut later on. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I've been gone for awhile and I have finally had some inspiration for a story. I will be taking this one slow due to my finals coming up for college. I hope you all enjoy this story as you read along. I'm going to try and lengthen this story a bit; I have had many requests to make the stories longer. Here goes nothing!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters. They are not entitled to me._

 **GIBBS &TONY**

It was Christmas time at NCIS headquarters. The offices were decorated with Christmas lights of many colors; garland was hung around the windows and a tree sat by the window in the big, orange room. There wasn't a person in the office at five that morning, until special agent Tony Dinozzo stepped off the elevator. He let out a big yawn as he dropped his bag down by his desk. He sat down at his desk and turned on his desktop. _Surprised Gibbs isn't here,_ he thought as his computer booted up. His boss, special agent Jethro Gibbs was almost always in the building as early as five in the morning. Apparently, today was different. Tony checked his email and deleted anything that was spam. _So quiet. I should come in earlier more often._ He chuckled at the thought. He stood up to go to the break room as the elevator bell dung.

"Dinozzo, what are ya doin' in so early?" Gibbs dropped a cup of coffee off at his desk.

"Couldn't sleep boss. Thanks," he responded. He took a sip of the steaming hot liquid and sighed contently. "Perfect," he murmured.

"Good thing you're here. Got a call about a dead marine," Gibbs said as he packed up his things and left. He held the phone to his ear as he stalked towards the elevator. Tony grabbed all his gear and quickly followed after him. Gibbs hung up. "McGee, Palmer and Ducky will meet us there," he stated bluntly. Tony nodded.

"So who's the guy?" Tony asked quietly.

"Sergeant Alfonso Ricci," Gibbs stated. Tony paled at the sound of the name.

"Did you just say Alfonso Ricci?"

"Yeah, Dinozzo. Why? Ya know him?" Gibbs turned as he questioned him. Tony shook his head and looked forward. Gibbs nodded as he glared at Tony. He knew Tony was lying. He wasn't going to push it. Not yet anyways.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony took pictures and sketched out the scene before him as he took longing glances at the sergeant. Alfonso was Tony's boyfriend from a few months ago. They separated because Alfonso hated Tony's work hours. Tony understood though and they at least ended on good terms. McGee walked over to the scene and sighed tiredly. He began to collect evidence from around their crime scene. Gibbs was outside the house questioning Alfonso's sister, Isabella. "I wonder what happened," McGee stated softly.

"I'd like to know as well gentlemen. Anthony, are you finished with the body?" Ducky asked as he walked into the house.

"Yeah, Ducky, go ahead," Tony said as he took pictures with the rest of the house, along with some sketches. Ducky began to examine the body when Gibbs came inside with a glare.

"Dinozzo, get over here," Gibbs ordered darkly. Tony whimpered quietly as he walked over to Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs?" Tony winced as the hard slap to the head ruffled his hair.

"You've got some explainin' to do," Gibbs stated. Tony sighed softly.

"Can we do this later?"

"When we get back to HQ," Gibbs ordered as he stepped away from him. Tony rubbed his hands down his face and turned to go back to the crime scene. He finished with the photos and McGee bagged and tagged everything to be considered evidence. "McGee ride back with Duck and Palmer," Gibbs said and McGee nodded. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked back to the truck. Gibbs followed close behind him as he shot daggers into the back of his head. As Tony hopped in the truck, he waited for Gibbs to get in too. Once he did he buckled and started the truck.

"Let me explain-" Tony started off before Gibbs interrupted.

"No, you be quiet. I wanna know why Miss Ricci is blaming you for his death, and why the hell you didn't tell me that you knew the victim, Dinozzo!" Gibbs pressed his foot down on the gas.

"I dated him a few months back, okay? It was more of a friends with benefits deal than anything else." Tony looked out the window as he spoke. Gibbs looked at him for a second, then turned his eyes to the road. "No emotional attachment. I swear," Tony said.

"I thought you were straight," Gibbs mumbled.

"Masks, remember?" Tony looked at Gibbs. "I experimented in college, liked that a lot more. This isn't the point dammit! Am I going to be kicked off of this case because I knew Alfonso Ricci?" Tony asked.

"No," Gibbs responded softly.

"No?"

"No. But if at any point you can't handle this case-"

"Yeah, yeah, rule ten. I'll back off if I need to but I shouldn't. Like I said, no emotional attachment," Tony interrupted. Gibbs nodded as they pulled into NCIS headquarters. He pulled into the garage.

"Even an inkling of trouble-"

"Boss, I know. I'm good." Tony hopped out of the truck and opened the back to grab the evidence. McGee, Palmer and Ducky pulled in a moment later. They grabbed evidence and the body to bring inside. Gibbs took small glances at his senior field agent with a sigh.

"Dinozzo, find me any background information on Ricci. McGee, you can help Abby with evidence for now," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, boss," both agents said in unison. McGee left to go help Abby with evidence and Tony went to the bullpen as Gibbs followed Ducky to autopsy.

"Duck, let me know when ya got something," Gibbs said as he let Palmer and Ducky take Sergeant Ricci away.

"I'll call you when I have something Jethro," Ducky replied. Gibbs went to the elevator and stepped inside once it arrived. He stopped it in between floors and sighed. _How didn't I see this? Tony: gay. He never mentioned it to me. Ever. This changes everything,_ Gibbs thought. He bit his lip as a smile threatened. _Maybe now, I have a chance,_ he thought. He turned the elevator back on. Once the doors opened, he left the elevator towards the bullpen where Tony sat at his desk.

"Dinozzo, anything?" Tony shook his head no as he continued to stare at his screen. Gibbs nodded and sat at his desk. He looked through his email and found a message from Vance. He raised from his seat and ran up the stairs towards his office. He reached his door and went inside.

"Ya wanted to talk, Vance?" Gibbs stood in front of his desk with his arms at his side.

"Gibbs, yes. Heard you got a new case this morning. Came in when I heard," Vance stated. Gibbs grunted in response. "I also heard that agent Dinozzo might know our victim," Vance replied. Gibbs glared at Vance.

"How did you find out so quickly?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"NCIS is a gossip agency agent Gibbs. Everything gets stirred up by-" he paused and looked at his watch, "-7:30 in the morning. I want an update as soon as possible with this case," Vance stated. Gibbs nodded before he turned to leave. "And Gibbs," he said which caused Gibbs to face him again. "I don't want Dinozzo on this case. He's personally involved and for what I hear, a possible suspect. I want answers agent Gibbs." Vance sat back down. Gibbs left his office angrily and stormed down the steps to the bullpen.

"Dinozzo, Vance says you're off the case," Gibbs stated as he entered the bullpen.

"What? Why! Gibbs you said-"

"Dinozzo," Gibbs interrupted. Tony crossed his arms and sighed. "Go down to interrogation, I'll question you," Gibbs said quietly. Dinozzo stood up and left the bullpen. Gibbs sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. He walked down to the interrogation room and looked at Tony through the glass. Tony's head was rested on the table with his hands behind his head. Gibbs opened the door and sat down at the chair across from Tony.

"It's weird being on this side of the table," Tony admitted with a chuckle. Gibbs gave him a small smile as he fiddled with a pen.

"Where were you around two this morning?" Gibbs asked.

"I was in bed trying to sleep," Tony answered.

"What time did you leave your apartment this morning?"

"I left around 0415 this morning."

"Did anyone see you leave?"

"The janitor. Michael Core."

"How did you know Sergeant Ricci?" Gibbs asked quietly. Tony bit his lip and looked down in his lap. "Tony, answer the question," Gibbs said.

"We were partners a few months back," Tony replied.

"When you two end it?"

"Beginning of November. He hated my hours that I worked," Tony said.

"He end it with you or you end it with him?" Gibbs looked up from his notepad and saw Tony's eyes water.

"He ended it with me. I was happy with what we had, but he wasn't," Tony replied quietly. He blinked once to rid the tears from his eyes.

"Okay. Thank you, Tony," Gibbs said. He motioned for the recording to be stopped then looked at Tony. "We're gonna clear you. Don't worry about that," Gibbs patted his shoulder lightly and stood up. "You stay down here for now until we can clear you. Understood?" Tony nodded. Gibbs got up and went to the bullpen. Once he arrived he found McGee at his desk.

"Hey boss, picked up Tony's work," McGee stated knowingly. Gibbs nodded his thanks and grabbed his badge. "Be back," he stated as he left the bullpen once more.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Gibbs walked into the apartment building and looked around. A janitor walked into the lobby and Gibbs stopped him. "Special agent Gibbs, NCIS. I'm looking for a Michael Core, you know him?"

"Speaking sir," Michael said. Gibbs nodded.

"Do you know this man?" Gibbs held up a picture of Tony. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, he's my best bud. We hang out occasionally on the weekend when I'm not working," Core responded.

"Did you see him leave this morning around 4:15?"

"Yeah. I said good bye to him and everything. We chatted for a little bit about his ex, Alfonso Ricci. How he was an asshole to Tony sometimes. I felt bad for him. Ricci was a bit rude to me because he knows I like Tony," Michael explained. Gibbs nodded.

"How was he an asshole?" Gibbs curiosity peeked at this revelation.

"Whenever they would hang out, Ricci would slap him a lot across the face. Guess he didn't like that Tony talked about his work. I would've slapped him back! Like I said, complete asshole," Core said sadly. Gibbs nodded sadly and closed his book.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Core, we'll be in touch," Gibbs said as he handed him his card. Michael nodded as Gibbs left the apartment complex. "So Tony was in an abusive relationship," Gibbs mumbled. He started his car and drove out of there back to NCIS headquarters. He thought along the way about Tony. _How could he put up with that?_ Gibbs sighed softly drove mindlessly back to work.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

McGee searched thoroughly through Ricci's background information. So far he didn't find anything suspicious. He looked through his bank statements, family history, cell phone records and came up with nada. He began to search through his military background and looked for any arrests and stopped. Gibbs walked in as he read through. "Boss, I've got Ricci's background and it's very interesting." McGee said.

"Fill me in, McGee," Gibbs said.

"Alfonso Ricci, 50 years old, retired from the marines with an honorable discharge. However, a few years ago he got into a few fights. Was arrested but the charges were dropped. Happened again a year later and was charged with domestic abuse. The charges were not dropped and was in jail for a year. Lastly, couple months ago in October, there was a call for domestic abuse but the charges were dropped. Caller unknown," McGee rambled off. Gibbs nodded.

"Good job, keep searching McGee," Gibbs said as he left the bullpen. He went down to the interrogation room again to see Tony. He sat silently in his chair. He opened the door.

"Hey, did you find Michael?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, said you guys talked this morning about Ricci and how he's an ass," Gibbs said and Tony looked down in his lap. "Said he was violent with you. McGee found that he's got a history as well, going back to about five years," Gibbs said as he sat down.

"I didn't know that," Tony said softly. Gibbs nodded.

"You called the cops in October didn't you?" Gibbs asked. Tony frowned without a look upwards. "Dinozzo," Gibbs ordered.

"I dropped the charges against him," Tony replied.

"I know, and you shouldn't have," Gibbs stated. "Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"It was no one's business but my own," Tony answered. "If I had told anyone at NCIS, everyone would've been down my throat about arresting him. I actually cared for him Gibbs. Just a little bit," Tony explained. "I did have some feelings for him, but they weren't strong. I know what I said earlier but I lied. Who doesn't?" Tony snorted.

"You've got a solid alibi for this morning. But your 'best bud,' might not."

"Michael? He couldn't hurt a fly," Tony said.

"Didn't sound that way. He likes you ya know," Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"He's not my type," Tony replied. Gibbs nodded and stood up.

"C'mon let's go, Dinozzo," Gibbs stated. Tony nodded as he stood and left the interrogation room with him.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _How's this for chapter one? Let me know ASAP. Review please!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Here comes chapter two._

 **GIBBS &TONY**

It was around three in the afternoon on the chilly December day. Tony sat at his desk and leaned back. "I still can't work can I?" Tony asked. Gibbs shook his head no as his phone rang.

"Gibbs," he said. "Be right down." Gibbs hung up the phone. "McGee go check in with Abby, Ducky's got information for me. Tony you stay here," Gibbs ordered. McGee nodded and left the bullpen. Gibbs left the bullpen with him and took the stairs. "You make sure Dinozzo doesn't get into any information about this case right now, got it?"

"Yes boss," McGee replied as he entered Abby's lab. Gibbs continued down the stairs to autopsy. As the doors opened, Ducky and Palmer looked up at him.

"Jethro, I've got some interesting details about this sergeant's death," Ducky said. Gibbs nodded. "It appears that sergeant Ricci was poisoned. His blood was completely coagulated. I would say it is safe to assume a snake's venom. I sent blood samples to Abigail," Ducky explained.

"How was he poisoned?" Gibbs asked as he leaned against the table.

"Simple injection of a needle. There were three pin-like marks on his body. One on his neck, one on his thigh, and one right over his heart," Ducky replied. Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Anything else Ducky?"

"Not quite yet I'm afraid. All I am aware of is this: 2:30 this morning was our sergeant's death and his cause of death. Not much else I could tell you though, is there, Jethro?" Ducky asked. Gibbs sighed as he shook his head.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said as he walked out. He went up to Abby's lab to talk to her. He needed to figure a few things out. He found McGee and Abby go over evidence as he walked in. "McGee go check on Dinozzo, I got it from here," he said. McGee nodded as he waved good bye.

"Alright, so I just got the blood sample from Ducky so that's not ready yet. I did however, swab this needle that McGee had found," she explained as she held up the needle with her gloves. "There was a partial print on the tube and there was still some substance left inside of it. I ran it through major mass spec and I got venom from a Russell's viper. The chemicals in the venom make the blood coagulate and it makes it hard to pump through the body," Abby rambled.

"Where are these vipers found Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Normally in southeast Asia. I'm gonna bet this guy got this venom on the black market," Abby said.

"Thanks Abby," Gibbs said. He smiled a little and Abby smirked.

"Tell me," Abby urged. "Is it about a certain Italian?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Abs," he hushed. She giggled softly. "He's...He knew the victim. They were partners," Gibbs said quietly. Abby gasped and danced around.

"Oh my God, Gibbs! You have to say something! Now you know he's gay! You gotta say something!" She hushed. Gibbs put a finger to his lips and she nodded.

"Not until after this case is over," Gibbs said as he kissed her forehead. "Call me when the blood is finished," he said as he walked out. He took the elevator up to the bullpen and stopped it between floors as he pulled out his personal phone he recently got. He ran his thumb over the keys and bit his lip. "Should I?" he mumbled to himself. He pulled out his work phone and searched for Tony's personal number contact. He typed it into his own personal phone and started a message. _Hey, how are you doing?_ He sent the message. He groaned and smacked himself. _That was stupid,_ he thought. He stated the elevator up again and walked into the bullpen once the doors opened. He saw McGee typing at his computer and Tony was twiddling his thumbs. Gibbs shook his head and sat down in his chair. Tony's phone rang and he answered it.

"Special agent Dinozzo speaking," he said cheerfully. Gibbs watched as his face paled almost instantly.

"McGee, track the call now," Gibbs ordered quietly. McGee nodded and began tracking the call.

"Uh, I'm alone, yes," he said. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he put the phone on speaker and set the phone down.

" _I want you to listen very well, agent Dinozzo. I don't appreciate being lied to,"_ the voice said. The voice was disguised. _"I also know that your buddy McGee is tracking this call so let me make this quick, I want you to meet me in the park tonight at 8 o'clock sharp. If you're not there, I'm going after your boss first. Then the rest of your team. Bring no one with you."_ The phone hung up and McGee groaned.

"Dammit, he hung up just before I got the signal." Tony hung up the phone on the hook and rubbed his face. It was 4 o'clock now.

"He wants to see me in four hours, at the park," Tony stated.

"Any idea who it could be, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head.

"Boss, we need to update the director," McGee stated.

"Go update him McGee, Dinozzo, go with him," Gibbs ordered. They both nodded and got up to go to Vance's office. Gibbs leaned back in his chair. _You're not going anywhere. I'm not gonna lose you when I'm so close,_ Gibbs thought to himself. He grabbed his gun and badge as he stood up from his chair. He went over to McGee's screen to see the area where the phone call was coming from. He furrowed his brow. "That's Alexandria," he said. McGee came down the stairs with Tony.

"Boss, where are you going?" McGee asked.

"Dinozzo, was that number blocked?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head no. "Why wouldn't he block his number," Gibbs questioned quietly.

"Boss, this number looks familiar to me," Tony said as he looked at his caller I.D. Gibbs walked over to his desk and took a look at the caller I.D.

"That son of a bitch was in my house. That's my house number," Gibbs growled. He ran out of the bullpen to the stairs. McGee and Tony geared up and followed him quickly.

"Boss, wait!" McGee shouted as they followed him.

"Dammit McGee this man violate my house! I'm not going to stop until we find him!" Gibbs shouted as he hopped into a company Charger. McGee and Tony hopped in with him quick before he sped off.

"We're gonna search your house for prints Gibbs. Maybe we can find a print somewhere," Tony said softly. Gibbs stepped on the gas harder as he dodged others to get to his house. The car was silent for the next fifteen minutes as Gibbs sped to his house. Once they arrived, they noticed the door was open and the window in the door was broken as well. All three men stepped out of the Charger.

"McGee dust for prints. Dinozzo, pictures," Gibbs ordered quietly. They nodded as they walked towards their boss' house. Gibbs slowly walked up to the door as he studied the door. "McGee! Blood!" McGee ran over with a cotton swab and a small evidence bag to put it in. Tony took a photo before McGee swiped up the blood. The younger agents continued to dust for prints and take pictures before they left about thirty minutes later. There was one partial print on the house phone. "When we get back bring that stuff right to Abby. Explain to her what's going on, got it?"

"Yes boss," McGee said.

"Boss, what's going to happen tonight? I have about two hours until I gotta meet up with this guy," Tony said.

"I'm going with you. You're not going alone. McGee I want you in the park as well on surveillance," Gibbs ordered. McGee nodded.

"Vance already has other teams in the park putting up cameras; having surveillance in a truck; everyone is getting ear pieces and agents acting as strangers passing by. He wants Tony to be safe, we're not gonna lose another agent like Dorneget," McGee said sadly. Gibbs nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. They pulled into the parking garage.

"Go get that stuff to Abby, we leave at 1930 tonight," Gibbs ordered as they all got out.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

It was 7:55 at night. The park was covered in snow and lights for the holidays. Tony sat on bench, bundled up in a coat, hat, gloves, scarf and boots. Gibbs sat next to him in his work clothes and shoes. "Are you sure this is a good idea? He said alone," Tony said.

"I don't care what he said. I'm not letting you out of my sight, Dinozzo," Gibbs stated. Tony nodded.

"Hey, Gibbs?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Does it bother you I'm gay?" Tony asked softly. Gibbs turned to face him and chuckled softly.

"Not at all," Gibbs stated. He smiled a little at the thought. _If only you knew, Dinozzo_. Tony gave a short laugh and Gibbs looked at him. "What?"

"I mean, who knows who this guy even is. He could come up to me and I wouldn't even know him," Tony said. Gibbs nodded softly. It was eight on the dot. Tony's phone rang. He put it on speaker as he answered. "Hello?"

" _Mr. Dinozzo, you don't listen very well do you,"_ the distorted voice stated.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Tony ordered. The voice laughed softly and sighed.

" _I want you to listen to me, Mr. Dinozzo. I will not tolerate this bullshit. I told you to come alone you fuck. I see the surveillance vans. I see the other agents, especially the one right next to you. I suggest you lose them, before the silver haired one gets it."_ The phone hung up again and Tony panicked.

"Gibbs get out of here, now. I'm not gonna let you get hurt!" Tony stood up and Gibbs followed suit.

"Dinozzo I'm not leaving. You here me? Show your face!" Gibbs shouted. Tony tackled him down in the snow when he heard a shot go off. Tony's arm was grazed by the bullet. "Dinozzo!"

"Dammit Gibbs! You almost got shot! I just got grazed!" Tony shouted. He pointed to his jacket sleeve that had a piece missing from the bullet. Gibbs pushed Tony off of him and knelt on the ground. "Stay down," Tony ordered as he stood. Gibbs growled low but Tony pointed at him.

"Dinozzo, get down! Now!" Gibbs ordered. Tony shook his head.

"Come and get me you freak! Tell me what you want with me!" Tony shouted.

"I want you dead," a voice off in the distance said. Gibbs and Tony both turned towards the voice. It was a man with a mask on, the voice was disguised. Gibbs stood up and held his gun up.

"Stand down! Put your weapon down!" Gibbs shouted as he slowly walked forward.

"I want you to leave agent Gibbs. I want Tony dead. I can't have him then no one can. Now that Ricci is dead, it's his turn!" The voice shouted. Tony crossed his arms.

"Michael?" Tony asked. The voice took his mask off.

"Yes, Tony. I want you but I could never have you. You always wanted the older, blue-eyed men. I couldn't do that for you. I'm younger than you. But if I can't have you, no one can," Michael said. He shot his gun off at Tony and Gibbs, in hopes he would hit one of them. Tony gasped as the bullet hit his chest and knocked him backward. Gibbs shot at Michael and knocked him dead. He attended to Tony quickly.

"Tony! Tony, dammit answer me!" He listened to his breathing and sighed in relief that he was still breathing. Tony groaned as he sat up and opened his coat. Under his coat, Tony wore a bullet proof vest that adorned a gold colored bullet right where his heart would be. Gibbs hugged Tony tightly as he straddled his legs. "Shoulda known you'd wear a vest," Gibbs mumbled in Tony's ear.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Tony whispered. Gibbs let him go and Tony fell back in the snow. Gibbs chuckled.

"You're gonna be cold."

"I don't care. It's over." Tony and Gibbs both stood up and brushed off the snow. Gibbs smirked as Tony walked ahead of him. He made a snow ball and threw it at his head. "Hey!" Tony turned as he brushed the snow away from his head.

"It's a head slap for not letting me know about the vest," Gibbs laughed as he caught up with Tony. Other agents began to gather up the dead man in the snow with a stretcher. Ducky would examine him later. Tony and Gibbs got into the company car and drove off towards NCIS head quarters.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _What did you think guys? Review below and keep reading. It's good for you ;)_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs and Tony sat in the car silently. Gibbs sneaked glances over at his senior agent occasionally. They were in the parking garage of NCIS but neither of the men got out quite yet. "Are we gonna talk about what happened?" Tony asked out of the blue. Gibbs looked over to him confused. "Gibbs, you hugged me. You threw a snowball at my head. That's not like you," Tony pointed out. Gibbs shrugged and opened his car door. Tony groaned and got out with him. "Don't run away from this Gibbs," Tony called out. Gibbs continued to walk towards the entrance as he ignored Tony. Truth was, he couldn't tell him his feelings. Not yet anyways, but maybe not ever. There was the matter of rule twelve. "Gibbs."

"What, Dinozzo!" Gibbs turned around and gasped quietly as Tony stood a few inches from him. Tony looked into his eyes with a soft smile. Gibbs stepped back and swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned back around to go inside. "Talk 'bout it later," Gibbs said as he went inside. Tony sighed as he followed him inside. They both took the elevator up to Vance's office to conclude the case. Tony smiled at the secretary as they walked in.

"Agents Dinozzo, Gibbs," Vance said formally. Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment.

"Case is over sir. Michael Core is dead," Tony said. Vance nodded.

"Great. I want to see paperwork soon. You've got another case though. Another man. Ducky got his body about twenty minutes ago and found that this man died almost the same exact way as Ricci. Poisoned in the same exact spots. The only difference is the man's face was burned to the point where he is unrecognizable. I'd say a coincidence, but I know how you feel about them Gibbs," Vance explained.

"Rule thirty-nine," Gibbs stated. Vance nodded. "Dinozzo, go see Ducky and see who we have in the freezer," Gibbs ordered. Tony nodded and left the office. Gibbs turned to leave shortly after but Vance stopped him.

"Gibbs, wait a moment," he said. Gibbs stopped. "I don't want your relationship with Dinozzo to effect your work. I don't care about your relationship, but I'm surprised you're breaking your own rule," Vance said. Gibbs laughed.

"Dinozzo and I aren't in a relationship, director. What made you think that?"

"Well, from what I heard, you have been acting differently towards him since the start of this case, and since I'm the one of the only people to know that you're not straight..." Vance trailed off. Gibbs chuckled.

"Don't believe that gossip director." Gibbs turned away as he walked out of the office. He walked downstairs and didn't see Tony in the bullpen. He furrowed his brow and took the elevator to autopsy. He found Tony on the ground with Ducky knelt beside him. He ran in and immediately knelt down.

"Jethro, I'm so glad you're here. Anthony here has fainted about the news of the man on my table," Ducky explained. Tony's eyes began to flutter open.

"Ducky? Gibbs? What am I doing on the floor?" Tony sat up as the two older men backed away from him.

"You fainted my dear boy, when I told you that the man on my table is your father," Ducky stated calmly. Gibbs looked at Ducky in disbelief.

"I thought it was a dream," Tony said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you sure Duck? How do we know for sure?" Gibbs asked as he helped Tony stand up off the ground. Gibbs walked over to the table.

"I did fingerprints for Abigail and she informed me of the news, regretfully may I add," Ducky explained. Gibbs looked to Tony. "He was, in fact, injected in the same spots as our sergeant. I have a feeling that this case may get bigger than what we expected Jethro," Ducky added. Gibbs nodded.

"Dinozzo, with me," Gibbs ordered as they left autopsy. Tony followed him quietly with a stoic expression on his face. They got into the elevator and Gibbs stopped it between floors. Gibbs leaned against the wall as he watched Tony's face change from stoic to sadness. A tear rolled down Tony's cheek as he knelt down on the ground.

"We were just starting to grow a better relationship," he said. Gibbs knelt down on the ground with him, despite his bad knee.

"Listen to me Dinozzo, clearly Core wasn't our guy. I need a list of people that would want you dead. Your father dead. Got it?" Gibbs held up Tony's face with his hands.

"Yes boss," Tony said quietly. Gibbs stood up and pulled Tony up with him.

"Tomorrow. Tonight you're going to sleep. I want you at my place." Gibbs started the elevator up again.

"Gibbs, I can sleep at my own apartment, I'll be fine," Tony pleaded.

"No, there's some psycho going after your family and I'm not going to let them get you," Gibbs stated sternly. Tony sighed in defeat as the elevator opened to the parking garage. Tony walked to his car and gasped. Gibbs ran over to him quickly.

"My car! My beautiful Porsche!" Tony cried out. His tires were slashed and his windows were broken. His airbags were deployed and his car was keyed. Gibbs crossed his arms. He looked to Gibbs in defeat and sighed as he followed Gibbs back to his car. He closed the door behind Tony and got in the driver's side.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Gibbs brought out two plates with pizza slices on them while Tony brought out the bourbon bottle and two tumblers. They sat in the living room and ate quietly. Tony sat his pizza slice down and sighed. Gibbs turned towards him. "I don't understand. Why me?" he asked.

"I dunno Tone, but we're gonna figure it out. Director said that he's moving the case to another team for now and putting you under 24/7 protection with me. For now, we're staying in my house," Gibbs explained. Tony nodded.

"I mean I know a lot of people hated my dad, but... why me? I don't know of anyone who would want me dead," Tony said. "Maybe past flings but I doubt it. We left on good terms," Tony explained. Gibbs nodded. "Hey, it's later. Can we talk about earlier?"

"Get some sleep Dinozzo," Gibbs said as he finished off his pizza. He poured himself a tumbler of bourbon and walked down to the basement. Tony frowned and followed his boss with a tumbler full for himself. He sat down on the steps.

"Why did you hug me?" Tony asked softly. Gibbs sighed as he put his tumbler down. "Please," Tony said softly.

"I was glad you were okay," Gibbs said. Tony stood up and faced Gibbs about a foot away from him.

"But why a hug? Normally it's a 'good job Dinozzo,' or 'glad you're okay,' with a pat on the back,"

"Why is this so important to you, Dinozzo?"

"It's not I'm just curious," Tony said. There was silent for a few minutes. "Okay, it _is_ important," Tony mumbled.

"Why?"

"I just... I can't explain it, okay? Not right now, not in the middle of a case."

"Not our case," Gibbs said as he walked closer to Tony. He silently breathed in Tony's cologne and his natural musk. Tony bit his lip and shrugged. "Tell me what's going on," Gibbs whispered. Tony closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"I can't. Not now. Too many bad outcomes," Tony said as he backed away from Gibbs. Gibbs stepped forward as he blocked Tony against the wall. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and looked into Gibbs' eyes.

"Like what?" Gibbs whispered huskily. Tony groaned softly and reached in between their bodies to adjust his pants. Gibbs chuckled softly in Tony's ear. "What's wrong?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. Tony moaned as Gibbs covered his body with his own.

"Gibbs," Tony pleaded quietly. Gibbs slowly kissed Tony's neck up to his ear lobe. Tony bit his lip. "I'm going to bed! Night!" Tony tried to escape but Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony turned to look at him. Gibbs eyes begged him to stay for awhile.

"Tony," Gibbs mumbled. Tony's hands found Gibbs' shirt and sneaked underneath it to feel the muscle. Gibbs groaned low as his agent's hands explored his body. He felt his pants get tight. "God, Tony," Gibbs breathed. Tony bit his lip.

"You have feelings for me?" Tony asked softly as his exploration continued. Gibbs nodded as his eyes closed. Tony smiled brightly and pulled his hands away. Gibbs' eyes immediately opened. "C'mon," Tony said as he ran up the basement steps to the upstairs guest bedroom. Gibbs followed him. He found Tony in the guest bedroom on the bed. Tony patted the bed for him to join him. Gibbs slowly climbed in the bed and looked at Tony.

"Tony," Gibbs whispered as he studied his face. Tony smiled as he brought Gibbs closer.

"Jethro," Tony whispered seductively. Gibbs groaned as he brushed against Tony. Tony moaned as Gibbs continued to thrust against him. "Gibbs, wait," Tony begged. Gibbs stopped and looked into Tony's eyes. Gibbs' lips parted as he panted softly. He kissed Tony's chin and nose. "I want this, but not yet," Tony said. Gibbs kissed Tony's neck and nibbled gently. "Fuck," Tony whispered as he his head fell back on the pillow. Gibbs stopped and looked into Tony's eyes.

"Since when do you say 'fuck'?" Gibbs asked.

"Since when do you?" Tony asked, surprised.

"Constantly."

"Like when?"

"Hmm, when I'm working, I mumble it to myself. When I'm working on a wood project and hit my finger with the hammer. When I'm..." Gibbs began to kiss Tony's neck again and nibble lightly. He gently tugged on Tony's earlobe with his teeth. Tony groaned and thrust up into Gibbs' hips. "When I'm fooling around with my partner," Gibbs whispered into his agent's ear. Tony whimpered softly as Gibbs slowly kissed down his neck and chest.

"Jesus, Jethro, please," Tony begged. Gibbs hummed softly.

"I love it when you beg. When you say my name," Gibbs murmured. He stopped his administrations and looked into Tony's eyes. Tony's lips were parted and his face was flushed. "Sleep," Gibbs murmured. He kissed Tony's lips softly and passionately. Tony moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs and held him close. The two men parted and got ready for bed. Gibbs slept in the bed with Tony; his arms were wrapped around his waist as he curled up against him. Both men fell asleep almost immediately.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _I hope you enjoyed the first inkling of love between our two men! Review and read on everybody!  
_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I know the updates have been slow so bare with me. I am almost done with the semester which means quicker updates as well._

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Gibbs and Tony walked down to autopsy to talk to Ducky. Once they entered autopsy, they immediately walked over to Ducky. "How's it coming' Duck?" Gibbs asked. Ducky sighed softly.

"I'm afraid I have more news to tell you about Senior. He was most definitely poisoned with the same venom as our sergeant, Ricci. However, Senior would have died within the next year no matter what. He had cancer my dear boy," Ducky explained as he looked at Tony. Tony nodded with a sad smile.

"Figures. I get something good and it immediately is taken away from me," Tony said. Ducky nodded sadly.

"Duck, was there anything else?" Ducky nodded.

"Upon examination, I found a scar on his forearm. I thought it was from a surgery but as I looked closer, there were more lines. There was no evidence in his medical records that he had a surgery on his forearm. So, Mr. Palmer and I got a ultraviolet light and found the culprit," he explained. Ducky grabbed his UV light from his desk and came back to the table. He shut the lights off as both the agents leaned over the table. Ducky turned on the light to reveal a small tattoo: The shape of a crest with two swords crossed. Underneath it, it said _Terzo Potere Delle Milizie._

"Any idea what that says Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"It means 'third power militia,'" Tony said as he took a closer look. Ducky looked at Tony. "It's Italian, Ducky. The Third Power Militia was this thing that my grandfather would tell me about. Different stories, but I never thought it was real. Not until now that is," Tony explained.

"You've never heard of this before? As something real?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head no. "Dinozzo, I need you to write down everything you can about this group, and I mean everything!" Gibbs said as he ran out towards the elevator. Tony and Ducky stood across from each other.

"I don't understand why this is happening, Ducky. I don't get it," Tony said as he leaned against the table.

"I'm afraid I don't either. You must be going for Jethro. Good luck my friend," Ducky said as he looked down at Dinozzo senior's lifeless body. Tony nodded as he left autopsy and went up to the lab to see Abby. He walked in and was immediately attacked with a hug.

"Abs, can't, breathe!" Tony gasped as Abby let him go.

"Tony, I'm so sorry, I can't believe your dad is gone," she cried. Tony hugged her softly and nodded.

"I know. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna come to the bottom of this," Tony said. Abby nodded. "Got anything for the case?"

"Yes. Uh, the poison is definitely the same poison from before. We know it's the same person," Abby said. Tony nodded softly.

"Anything else?" She shook her head no. "Alright. I gotta go put up a list of things in the bullpen. See ya Abs," he said as he kissed her cheek goodbye. He took the elevator to the bullpen and got out at his floor. Gibbs sat at his desk as well as McGee. Tony sat at his desk and began to type up the things he knew about the Third Power Militia (TPM). He sighed softly as he thought back to the stories his grandfather told him.

 _Flashback_

" _The Third Power Militia is very strong grandson. It is a group of Italian men who rule over different people. Like the Mafia. They kill off the weak connections and kill off those who have doubted their ability to disown the name. It is important that you never cross them grandson. They could come after you," the old italian man said to Tony. Tony ducked under his covers and whimpered softly._

" _But grandpa! I'm a good boy!" Tony exclaimed. His grandfather chuckled and nodded._

 _"Yes, you are. If you ever find them, they are..."_

 _End Flashback_

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs shouted. Tony shook his head and looked at Gibbs. McGee stared at him as well.

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked as he straightened himself out. Gibbs sighed and motioned for him to follow. They walked to the elevator and Gibbs stopped it between floors. "I'm sorry boss, I was trying to remember wh-" Gibbs kissed his lips softly as he held his face in his hands. He pulled away as Tony sighed dreamily.

"You gotta focus, Tony," Gibbs said as he hugged Tony. Tony nodded as he nuzzled his face into Gibbs' neck. He took a deep breath in and smiled. "Do you remember what he told you?" Gibbs asked. Tony kissed Gibbs neck up to his ear. He nibbled lightly on his earlobe. Gibbs groaned softly. "Tony," Gibbs warned. Tony pulled away and smiled at Gibbs.

"Can't help it, you got me wriled up now," Tony mumbled. He gently kissed Gibbs' lips as he fisted Gibbs' shirt. Gibbs moaned softly. He pushed Tony against the elevator wall and ground against his hips gently. Tony gasped when Gibbs bit his lip.

"Do you remember what your grandfather told you?" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear.

"Uh, y-yes. He said they kill off weak ties to the group along with people who doubt the name. They're like the mafia I guess, I almost remembered where they were located until you interrupted my thoughts!" Tony rambled. Gibbs sighed as he pecked Tony's lips.

"It's a start. Keep remembering, and stay focused, got it?" Gibbs started up the elevator again to go to the bullpen again. Tony nodded.

"I'll try. God that kiss is gonna keep me distracted though." Tony chuckled as he adjusted his pants. The elevator doors opened and the two walked towards the bullpen.

"More where that came from," Gibbs mumbled as he passed Tony to his desk. Tony blushed and sat down at his desk to continue his work on the list. McGee's phone rang loudly at his desk.

"Agent McGee speaking." Both Tony and Gibbs looked at McGee as they waited for him to respond again. "On my way," he said. He began to pack up his gear. "Another marine down, same M.O. We got a serial killer on our hands. Me and Buth's team are gonna take care of it since you guys are down for protection detail," McGee explained. Gibbs nodded. McGee left in a flash which left Tony and Gibbs alone. Gibbs rolled his chair over to Tony's desk.

"How's your list comin' Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked softly. Tony shrugged.

"Got the same things I told you in the elevator. I can't remember now where he said they were located. I know he told me so I knew to stay away from that part of town," Tony said. He tapped his fingers on the desk as he continued to think.

"What does their name mean?"

"Third Power Militia? Well, basically it's like an army of Italian men. If someone has done wrong in the community around them, they check it out. If they feel their sentencing or their punishment is good enough, they give them their alternate punishment. Italians are very close knit and this helped keep their communities safe supposedly," Tony explained. Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"If they've done wrong? That means that Ricci, your father and this next marine have all done something wrong. We gotta look back to Ricci, see where he's done people wrong. It's gotta be an Italian right?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Alright call McGee and let him know. I need to talk to Vance about your safe house," Gibbs said as he ran up towards Vance's office. He barged in without a knock as a warning.

"Agent Gibbs, do you mind, I'm in a meeting," Vance said as Gibbs walked in.

"Can it wait five minutes?"

"No, it's about the safe house placement for Dinozzo. This is Officer Bild and Officer Esposito. Both local PD," Vance said. Gibbs nodded and sat down at the table with the two officers and Vance.

"We're going to make sure that someone is on post at the safe house in the Potomac area. Most likely me, Officer Bild or Officer Miles," Esposito said. He looked at Tony with a smile. "We'll make sure you're safe, Mr. Dinozzo," Esposito said. Tony nodded.

"Great, I already know where that one is," Gibbs said. Vance nodded as he stood up to grab the key to the safe house. He walked back over to the table with it.

"Here we are. It's already stocked with any essentials. Hopefully you gentlemen won't be there more than a week," Vance stated.

"Good. I just want this person put away. He's a damn nutcase. Dinozzo and I are leaving to pack clothes up. Gonna need it since I'll be his NCIS agent guard," Gibbs added sternly. Vance nodded as Gibbs stood. Tony stood up as well.

"Thank you director. Thank you officers Bild and Esposito," Tony said. They walked out of the office with the key to the safe house.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony and Gibbs walked into their cabin slowly so they wouldn't slip from the snow that blew fiercely outside. Gibbs closed the door and sighed as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. "Damn it's cold," Gibbs said. He slipped off his boots and brought his and Tony's bags to the bedroom.

"You're telling me. I know how we could get warm though," Tony said. Gibbs came out and chuckled at the smirk on Tony's face.

"How's that, huh?" Gibbs asked. Tony stalked over to Gibbs with a sultry smile on his face.

"Well, first we can cover up in bed, turn the lights off. I've been thinking, and I think that maybe we already know each other so well, we can move to the next step," Tony said. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and smiled. He pressed his body against his.

"Someone's a horndog. Shouldn't surprise me with all those stories you tell." Gibbs snickered when Tony smacked his chest. "We need to talk first," Gibbs said seriously. Tony nodded and Gibbs motioned for them to move their conversation to the couch. Gibbs sat down on the couch and Tony hopped on his lap. "Tony."

"C'mon, please? I've wanted to sit on you since we first met," Tony begged. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yes!" He kissed Gibbs' nose and smiled. Gibbs chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"What do you want this to be?" Gibbs asked.

"Between us?" A nod. "I want more than a one-night stand if that's what you're asking," Tony explained. "What about you?"

"I'm too old to play games anymore. I want us to grow old together," Gibbs said.

"You're already old," Tony teased. Gibbs smacked him on the head and he laughed. "Alright you're not old. Just older. I mean you're how old now?"

"None of your business," Gibbs mumbled as he kissed Tony's soft lips. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"Can I make something clear?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded as he kissed down Tony's neck. Tony moaned softly. "I'm never gonna get work done am I?" he mumbled. Gibbs nibbled his neck and sucked gently on his neck. "I am calling you Jethro when we're at home," Tony said. Gibbs bit his neck. Tony gasped and smacked Gibbs' head.

"Jesus Tone." Gibbs rubbed his head.

"You bit me!"

"And?"

"Ha ha," Tony teased. Gibbs chuckled and kissed his lover's neck where he bit. "So much for being serious," Tony grumbled. Gibbs slid his hands underneath Tony's shirt.

"So muscular," Gibbs mumbled against his neck. Gibbs pulled Tony's shirt up over his head and studied Tony's torso. "God, look at you," Gibbs murmured. He kissed down his chest and licked his nipple.

"Gah!" Tony gasped. He pushed Gibbs away and pointed at him. "Those are sensitive thank you!"

"I see that," Gibbs said with a smirk. He gently tugged on them as he brought Tony's lips to his. He slowly kissed his lips as he played with Tony's nipple. Tony whimpered against Gibbs' lips as he ground down against him.

"Fuck, Jethro," Tony moaned. Gibbs slowly licked and played with his nipples. He smiled at the mewls of pleasure he received from Tony's lips. "God, you gotta stop," Tony mumbled.

"Why?" Gibbs asked as he licked down his chest.

"God, I'm gonna blow," Tony mumbled. Gibbs smirked as he massaged the front of Tony's pants. Tony gasped as Gibbs' slowly unbuttoned his pants. "Fuck," Tony moaned. Gibbs pulled Tony's cock from his pants and smiled. He slowly stroked his cock and played with the tip.

"God I can't wait to have this," Gibbs mumbled. Tony looked at Gibbs in surprise.

"You bottom?" Tony asked. Gibbs smirked as he stroked faster. Tony groaned and came hard and fast in Gibbs' hand. Gibbs smiled as he cleaned up Tony's cock with a tissue.

"Sometimes, I do." Gibbs licked the drop of cum off his thumb and hummed. Tony groaned as he got off of Gibbs and adjusted himself.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Tony mumbled. Gibbs chuckled softly and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon let's eat," Gibbs mumbled in his ear. He left the room to the kitchen.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _I hope this was enjoyable everyone! I hope everyone has a wonderful day and remember; keep calm, read on, and review for me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy at home! Hope this chapter is interesting for you guys :)_

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony groaned as he rubbed his feet. The wood in the cabin was old which caused a splinter to end up in Tony's foot. Gibbs was doing his best to hold Tony still to get the splinter out when his phone rang. He answered it with a sigh. "Gibbs." Tony stuck his tongue out at him. Gibbs rolled his eyes and stood up. "Abs, did you find anything about the blood and fingerprint?" There was a short pause. Gibbs sighed softly as he turned to Tony. "Alright. Thanks Abs. Tell Duck to get workin' on the next victim then if the FBI doesn't have it." He hung up the phone. "Another victim. Anna Rossi, same M.O."

"What about the blood and fingerprint?"

"Not enough point on the fingerprint, and the blood wasn't blood. It was faked blood. Whoever is doing this, is making this real hard," Gibbs said. Tony nodded softly. Gibbs began to pace in the living room as Tony picked up the tweezers to get the splinter out. He gasped as he pinched his skin. Gibbs looked at Tony as he walked over to him. "Relax okay?" He kissed Tony gently on the nose. Tony nodded as Gibbs held Tony's foot still against his thigh. He carefully pulled out the splinter and put it in his hand. "There," Gibbs said.

"Thank you Jethro," Tony mumbled as he wrapped a bandage around his foot. He grabbed his slippers and stood up. "Who do you think this guy could be? And why is he targeting these people? I mean first my ex, then my fa...father." Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes. Gibbs wrapped his arms around his waist as he kissed his forehead. "Then this woman. You said her name was Anna Rossi?"

"Yes, Anna Rossi. You know her?"

"It was a past girlfriend of Senior's actually," Tony said. Gibbs sighed.

"This is getting closer to you, Tony. Do you know anything else about this Italian group?" Gibbs sat down on the couch as he pulled Tony on his lap. Tony bit his lip as he thought back to what his grandfather had told him about the "Third Power Militia." Tony shook his head.

"I can't think of anything. I don't know who this person even is and why they're coming after my family or people I know," Tony explained. He curled up on Gibbs' lap. "They're coming for me next, I just know it."

"Don't say that, Tony. I'm not letting one person lay a finger on you," Gibbs warned as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tony. Tony sighed as he fingered Gibbs' shirt. After a few moments of silence, Gibbs' phone rang yet again. He answered with a sigh. "Gibbs. Yeah Duck, what can you tell me?" He looked around for a pad and pen. Tony got up and grabbed a set from the kitchen. He tossed to Gibbs who began to write things down. "Uh huh, okay," he responded. Gibbs stopped writing things down after a minute. "Thanks Duck," Gibbs said as he hung up. He got up and ran into the bedroom. Tony followed quickly.

"Gibbs, what's going on?" Tony asked. Gibbs was changing out of his comfortable clothes into jeans and a polo. 

"Ducky and Abby found the origin of the tattoo that the TPM used. They searched for different tattoo artists who did this tattoo and they found one guy. He lives in the heart of D.C but he won't talk to anyone except me. He knows what's going on," Gibbs explained.

"Wait, so you're leaving me alone?" Tony moved in front of Gibbs and held his hand. "But what if someone finds me?"

"Tony, another agent is coming to guard the cabin. I want you to stay in the bedroom until I get back, understand?"

"But Gibbs-"

"But nothing Tone." Gibbs held Tony's face and gently kissed his lips. Tony moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs. They pulled away slowly. "Agent Langley will be here shortly to switch with me. You stay in the bedroom, don't let anyone in or out." Gibbs moved past Tony as he walked into the living room towards a safe. He grabbed his gun, badge and knife.

"Jethro," Tony said quietly. Gibbs looked at him. "Just be safe," Tony said softly. He kissed Gibbs with a deep passion as pressed his older love against the wall. Gibbs groaned softly and pulled away.

"Don't get me all hot and bothered before Langley gets here," Gibbs said. Tony smirked and gently stroked Gibbs' side. Gibbs chuckled and walked towards the door. "Langley should be here soon. Remember, no one knows about us either, so don't blab to him."

"Yes, sir." Tony gave Gibbs a sloppy salute with a smile. Gibbs smirked.

"Call me sir later and we'll see how it goes," Gibbs whispered in his lover's ear. Tony moaned as he was about to grab Gibbs before there was a knock.

"Damn," Tony muttered. Gibbs went to the door and nodded when he saw Langley.

"Agent Dinozzo is to stay in the bedroom while I am gone. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and secure the border," Gibbs ordered. Langley nodded as Gibbs left with a wave. Tony went into the bedroom and locked the door. He locked the windows and curled up in the bed. Tony had begun to fall asleep after about twenty minutes of being in the bed.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Gibbs walked into interrogation with a hot coffee and a blank expression. _This interrogation better be what we need_ he thought. He sat down across from the tattoo artist as he put his coffee on the table. He looked at him with a soft glare. "Aaron Fresco, is it?" Gibbs asked. The man rolled his eyes and nodded. Gibbs crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair. "What do you know about the TPM?"

"The what?" he asked with a smirk. Gibbs leaned forward.

"The third power militia. What do you know about them?"

"I do their tattoos. They all get the same thing and in white ink," Fresco stated. Gibbs nodded.

"Why are they murdering these people?"

"Ricci, Dinozzo and Rossi?" Gibbs nodded. "I don't know, ask them that question not me. All I know is that I do the tattoos, and if I squealed to anyone about their 'mission' I'm next," Fresco explained.

"What mission! Tell me." Gibbs seethed. "I have an agent in protective custody due to this case because of the deaths. He knew all of them, I need to know why them, now!" Gibbs ordered. Fresco leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"C'mon man, they'll come after me!" He exclaimed. Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"We can protect you, but you need to tell me now," Gibbs said quietly.

"Ricci was gay, and the TPM wants pure straight Italians. I'm not sure why okay man? Dinozzo and Rossi were together I heard and when they split, Dinozzo blabbed about them, which the TPM didn't like. Rossi did too because they both wanted out of their bond with the militia. I've told you all I know alright?" Fresco explained. Gibbs glared at him.

"There's something you're not telling me," Gibbs said as he stood over the table. "What was their mission and are they coming after my agent next?"

"Their mission was top secret I swear! They'd know and come after me; doesn't matter the amount of protection I have man!" Fresco slumped in the chair. "I do know that they are going after one last person, and they already have his location," Fresco said sadly.

"Who is it? Where are they located?" Gibbs questioned.

"That's the mission part that I can't say!"

"Tell me now! You'll stay in NCIS for protection!" Gibbs shouted. Fresco swallowed the lump in his throat.

"They told me that they were going to make him join the third power militia. I guess this guy is a strong person and can handle the stress. His name is Anthony Dinozzo Jr." Fresco coughed into his hand and gasped. He continued to cough as blood spilled from his mouth.

"Shit. Get me an ambulance!" Gibbs shouted. He ran over to help Fresco as he continued to cough up more blood. He fell forward against the table as his eyes closed. Gibbs laid him on the floor and began CPR. An EMT ran in the room and took over CPR from Gibbs. Gibbs stood back as another EMT ran in and checked his pulse. He shook his head and looked at his watch.

"Time of death; 10:48 on December 15th." Gibbs sighed as he stepped out of the room. He remembered what Fresco had said. _His name is Anthony Dinozzo Jr._ Gibbs ran up the stairs and ran to the bullpen. McGee wasn't there so he ran to the director's office.

"Vance we got a problem!"

"Agent Gibbs, what's the problem?"

"They know where Dinozzo is, I need a team up there with me now!"

"Get going, I'll send a team," Vance stated as he went to his phone hurriedly. Gibbs ran out of Vance's office and out of NCIS to his car.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony woke up when he heard the knob on his door jiggle. He got up quietly and grabbed his gun. _Shit_ he thought as he looked for a place to hide. He quickly jumped into the closet and closed the door. A gun shot went off and his door flew open. "Anthony Dinozzo, come out, come out wherever you are," a male voiced in a sing-songy tune. Tony gasped quietly as he recognized the voice. _Langley_ he thought. _Why would Langley be after me? What did I ever do to him?_ Langley's steps came closer to the closet. Tony began to hide further in the closet to get away from him. There were more voices that were heard.

"Did you find him Rossi?" a female voice asked. The footsteps walked away from the closet and Tony sighed quietly. He quietly opened the door and snuck towards the window by his bed. He decided to make a run for it. He might freeze without his shoes or jacket, but he'd take the risk. He got the window open when Langley and the woman walked into the room.

"Dinozzo, freeze! We're not going to hurt you!" the woman shouted. Tony got out the window and ran towards the road. The snow came down hard and lashed at his face as the wind blew. Tony gasped for breath through the harsh winds as he ran for his life.

"Agent Dinozzo! Stop where you are!" Langley yelled. Tony continued to run through the woods. He tripped over something and fell face first into a jagged rock. He was knocked unconscious as he laid in the snow. Langley and the woman finally caught up to him and dragged him through the snow to go back to the cabin.

"He better wake up soon, The boss won't be too happy about this," the woman said.

"I know, let's hope Fresca," Langley stated as they carried Tony's lifeless body into the cabin.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _Cliffy! I hope this is alright. I'll try to post quicker. I believe tomorrow I'll have some time to post more! Keep calm and read on my dears! Remember to review!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again! Here's the next chapter for you guys!_

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony woke up in an empty room with a white t-shirt, gray sweat pants, and a bandage around his head. He sat up slowly as he looked in the mirror across the room. _What the hell happened? Where am I?_ The last thing he knew was that he was in the cabin, and then... _Langley!_ He went to the door and jiggled the knob. It was locked. He looked around for anything to open but found a glass of water and some food. There was a note that was with it that read: _Eat up and rest. We'll be back once you wake. We're watching you._ Tony furrowed his brow as he looked around. In one corner of the room, there was a camera. He looked into the camera with a glare as he stalked back to his bed. He curled up into a ball as he thought back to the cabin. _Rossi. Why did the woman call him Rossi? Where have I heard that name before..._ he sighed as he closed his eyes. His head hurt. There was a knock on his door as the handle unlocked and opened.

"Anthony, how do you feel?" Langley asked. Tony rolled his eyes. "C'mon Tony, we were good friends back at NCIS, why the cold shoulder?"

"Dammit Langley, what's going on! Who was that woman? Why did she call you Rossi? Why are you doing this?" Tony questioned. Langley sighed and stood across from Tony.

"Her name is Isabella Fresca. My real name is Alonzo Rossi. Langley was a cover up to get into NCIS. We've been trying to get you to join us," he explained. Tony crossed the arm towards Langley. "Relax, don't hurt me. Boss' orders, not mine," he stated.

"Why kill those people? My father, Ricci, Rossi?" Tony paused a moment. "Rossi... Anna Rossi, you have the same last name." Langley sighed and nodded.

"Anna was my mother. Unfortunately, she broke protocol. Same as Ricci and your father. Your father and my mother spoke out against the boss and the boss didn't like that. As for Ricci, well, he wasn't up to par about the secrecy of Third Power Militia. I know Fresco probably said it was because he was gay, but it's not. Hell, the boss is very open minded. But Ricci tried to talk about the boss. Tried to turn him in to you navy cops. To your boss. The boss didn't like that at all. We offed him pretty quickly," Langley explained.

"What did your boss do that was so terrible?" Tony asked. He leaned against the wall of the little, cold room.

"Ask him yourself Dinozzo," Langley replied. A dark chuckle came from the door which caused Tony to turn towards the noise. A short man with thick black hair, a wood cane and bright blue eyes with dark skin walked in the room. He was maybe 150 pounds and five feet four inches tall. He crossed his arms as he showed off his ring on his finger. The ring had the same design as the tattoo the victims had. Tony furrowed his brow as he looked at the man.

"I am Antonio Pasti. Boss of the TPM. Rossi, is this my Dinozzo?" the man asked. Langley nodded proudly. "Good job. I've been waiting years to meet you Mr. Dinozzo. Mr. Rossi says you are a wonderful man and says you are strong, not just physically," Pasti explained. Tony nodded dumbly. "Speak boy." Tony cleared his throat as he looked into the man's eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Tony asked.

"Simple, as a body guard. I have heard many good things about you my dear boy and someone like you is perfect for me. I am getting up in age, and with my knee injury, it is getting harder to walk," Pasti explained.

"What about Langley here?" Tony nodded to Langley. The man laughed loudly.

"Rossi couldn't hurt a fly. But you. You would do anything to save your leader; your boss. The reason why I chose you. You're the one I want," Pasti said.

"I can't. I have my own boss to protect. Jethro Gibbs," Tony explained. He sighed softly as he thought of Gibbs. He smiled a little at the thought of his boss.

"Not much longer. I will have him taken out very soon as well as the others. I know he has quite the influence on you," Pasti said. Tony growled low.

"Don't touch him! If you hurt him I'll kill you! You hear me!" Tony ran towards Pasti quickly but fell to ground just as quickly with a shout. A loud bang sounded before he fell as the pain shot through his leg. A woman walked in the room and smirked as Tony cringed on the floor.

"Got 'im boss," Fresca said. Tony gasped as he held his leg to put pressure on the hole.

"Fresca, find his boss. A Jethro Gibbs. Rossi, go with her to find him. When you do, use the venom. Same M.O. You know how it works," Pasti said as he walked out of the room. Langley and Fresca smirked as they left Tony to groan in pain.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Gibbs growled as he paced the bullpen. McGee searched frantically for a signal from Tony. Gibbs threw his coffee angrily into the trash can. "There's gotta be something! Where could he be!" Gibbs paced back and forth as he thought about where he could be.

"Who did you send for protection boss?" McGee asked.

"Langley. Why?"

"Langley? Hold on." McGee's keyboard clacked ferociously as he looked down his screen. "Agent Langley. He was hired a couple years ago after one of Dorneget's agents died. Turns out he was desperate. Langley has nothing for a background. No information other than degrees he has," McGee explained.

"So?" Gibbs crossed over to McGee's desk. "Why's that a problem?"

"Well, if we compare his to other agents' resumes, there is much more information on them. Look at Tony's and mine. Something's fishy with his credentials." McGee sighed. "Give me a few hours to figure this out."

"You've got one McGee," Gibbs ordered as he ran downstairs towards Abby's lab. As he walked in, he gave her a small hug.

"Gibbs he's gone. There's nothing but Langley's fingerprints. There's nothing except one other fingerprint," Abby said as her machine dinged with the new information.

"Who Abs?" Gibbs looked at the screen to read the name.

"Alonzo Rossi," Abby said. She furrowed her brow and looked at the picture. She began to click buttons and stared at the screen. She pulled up Langley's face and Rossi's and gasped.

"They're the same damn person!" Gibbs pounded his fist on the table. "How the hell did this happen!"

"I don't know Gibbs! We need to talk to Vance now!" Abby ran as fast as she could in her heavy boots towards the elevator. Gibbs followed and groaned as the doors closed. 

"I don't understand why this happened. How could this happen?" Gibbs asked aloud.

"I don't know Gibbs. We'll find Tony. I promise. I pinky promise. Tony said he would never leave NCIS unless he was with you. I know it Gibbs. He wasn't taken willingly," Abby said. Gibbs furrowed his brow as he opened his mouth to ask a question but the door opened. Abby walked out towards Vance's office and slammed the door open. "Director Vance how could you!"

"Excuse me Miss Scuito?" Vance asked. Gibbs walked in with his arms crossed.

"My agent is missing and Langley was on duty. Now come to find out, the agent you hired is an ex convict from Italy and has warrants all over Europe to be killed if found. What the hell Vance!" Gibbs shouted. Vance furrowed his brow.

"Not possible, his fingerprints don't match," Vance said.

"They do. His pinky finger has the print of Alonzo Rossi, but his thumb is of Langley. Whatever he used to cover his prints, must have worn off enough to press into the wood at the cabin," Abby explained. Vance sighed.

"I thought something wasn't right with Langley," Vance said as he picked up his phone to call someone.

"Always follow your gut Vance," Gibbs stated. Vance muttered something and hung the phone up.

"I've got FBI coming in shortly. Go down and get geared up. The FBI has had an inkling that Rossi was in the states and have tracked him and some others to a remote area. They are going to get him," Vance said.

"Good. I'll tell McGee to gear up then," Gibbs said as he left the office. Abby and Vance looked at each other.

"He loves Tony, and Tony loves him. They're gonna get together you know," Abby said. Vance rolled his eyes as he shooed her out of the office. She sighed and left.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Decided to make it short._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias Fornell and four other agents surrounded the abandoned warehouse with bullet proof vests, guns, helmets and NCIS right behind them in the same attire. The four FBI agents surrounded the warehouse with McGee as Gibbs and Fornell covered the front door. "Wait for my signal," Fornell scolded as Gibbs went for the door handle. Gibbs shook his head and opened the door. "Dammit Gibbs!" Fornell whispered. He followed Gibbs into the warehouse as he looked around at the other members of the Third Power Militia as they were taken down quietly. Gibbs groaned as he went down a hallway and checked all the offices.

"Where the hell is he Fornell!"

"Relax, we'll get your boy," Fornell hushed. Gibbs slapped him on the head with a growl. "Shh!" There was a gun shot in the stair well north of them. Fornell and Gibbs quickly ran after the noise and found Langley (Rossi) as he ran down the steps with a limp. Tony was on the ground with a hand over his leg wound from earlier.

"Tony!" Gibbs ran to Tony as Fornell rushed past him to Langley. Tony sighed in relief as he saw Gibbs. He hugged him tightly as Gibbs helped him up off the ground. "What happened? Did he shoot you?" Gibbs asked frantically. He gently set Tony down on the stairs and sat next to him.

"No, his 'agent' Fresca shot me. I hope she dies.." Tony mumbled as he tried to get up. Gibbs held him down gently.

"Stay down. An ambulance is already on its way Tony. We've got some talking to do when you get home," Gibbs said as he reached for Tony's hand. He gently squeezed his hand with a smile. "I'm so glad you're okay." He kissed his forehead gently. A throat cleared behind them and they turned.

"My lips are sealed gentlemen," Ducky said with a wink. Gibbs and Tony nodded their thanks as Ducky let the medics come through to help Tony out of the stairwell.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Gibbs and Tony slowly walked into Gibbs' house with a duffel bag. Gibbs gently helped Tony to the guest bedroom and laid him down. He tossed the duffel on the ground and straddled Tony's hips with a smile. He leaned down and kissed his lover's lips softly. "God, I'm so glad you're okay," Gibbs mumbled against his lips. He kissed Tony deeply as he squeezed his hands. Tony gently pulled away with a smile.

"I'm glad I am too. Wow, now that... That was a kiss," Tony slurred softly due to the pain killers. Gibbs chuckled and kissed his nose.

"Hungry?"

"Starved," Tony responded. He sat up against the headboard and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "I can't wait to ravish you," Tony said as he nibbled on Gibbs' neck. Gibbs moaned softly as Tony slid his hands under his shirt.

"God you'll be the death of me Tony," Gibbs said. Tony licked his lips and smirked. Gibbs' neck and sucked. Gibbs moaned as he rubbed against Tony for friction. "Fuck," Gibbs whispered. Tony chuckled against Gibbs' neck.

"You're delicious," Tony murmured as he licked his neck up to his ear. Gibbs shivered slightly.

"Tony, you're hurt. Please," Gibbs pleaded as Tony continued to tease him. Tony groaned and stopped.

"Alright order pizza," Tony sighed. Gibbs stood up and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialed for pizza quickly as Tony smirked.

"Don't even!" Gibbs said as the phone was answered. "One large sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese pizza," Gibbs said. Tony pulled Gibbs pants down quickly and stroked his cock before he could say anything. Gibbs groaned softly then blushed. "No everything's fine, just trying to open something," Gibbs fibbed. Tony grinned devilishly as he slowly opened his mouth and licked the head of his lover's cock. Gibbs inhaled sharply and glared at Tony. "That'll be all. Thank you." Gibbs hung up quickly and pulled up his pants. Tony laughed as Gibbs set the phone down.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" Tony laughed and held his stomach as he leaned back on the bed. Gibbs rolled his eyes with a smile. "Ah! There's that smile!" Tony pointed at Gibbs with a grin. Gibbs chuckled and pushed Tony down on the bed further so he was flat. Gibbs crawled over him and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"This is more like it," Gibbs mumbled as he sniffed Tony's neck. Tony hummed softly with a smile. "Tony," Gibbs started. Tony turned to look at him. "We gotta talk about what happened. What'd they say to you?" Tony sighed as he sat up on the bed again. Gibbs sat up and moved to sit behind him. "It's gotta be taken down tomorrow what happened. In interrogation," Gibbs added as he nuzzled his face in Tony's neck.

"So why do we have to talk now?"

"So I can know before anyone else," Gibbs mumbled. Tony chuckled as Gibbs slowly ran his hands over his stomach.

"Oh so you just wanna know if they hurt me besides being shot huh?" Tony wiggled his brows and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "They touched me everywhere Jethro. They rubbed my skin and licked my neck. They touched me and fondled me everywhere," Tony said seductively. Gibbs growled lowly and hugged Tony into his body. "Ah, jealous type. Got it. They never did any of that stuff to me by the way. I promise," Tony added. Gibbs nipped his neck as he nuzzled into his neck.

"No one can ever hurt you. I can't let that happen," Gibbs murmured. There was a knock on the door and Gibbs sighed. He got up to get the door. Tony leaned against the bed frame and looked around.

"This is nice," Tony said as he noticed something hang off the mirror on the dresser. Tony limped over to the mirror and leaned against the dresser. He plucked off the chain and looked at it.

"My dog tags." Gibbs set the pizza down on the bed as Tony turned around. "I left them on Shannon's dresser after she passed. When I moved the dresser down here, I put the dog tags on there and never moved them," Gibbs explained as he walked over to Tony. He held Tony's hand that had the tags in them.

"I'm sorry. I can put them back," Tony offered as he began to turn. Gibbs stopped him and shook his head. "Uhm, so what.." Tony drifted off.

"Have them," Gibbs said as he took the chain. He hung the tags around Tony's neck carefully. Tony covered his mouth and wiped his eyes.

"Jethro, I can't-"

"Please," Gibbs pleaded. Tony wiped his eyes again and nodded as he played with the tags.

"Thank you," Tony said. Gibbs smiled and brought Tony back over to the bed. He smacked his butt swiftly as Tony sat down. "Hey!"

"That's for getting up when you're not supposed to," Gibbs said. He put a piece of pizza on Tony's plate and left to grab two beers. When he came back, Tony's plate was in his lap and his fingers toyed with the tags. "Think of it as a Christmas gift," Gibbs said as he set down Tony's beer.

"Oh my God it's December 17th, and I haven't gotten you a gift yet," Tony said. He frowned and looked at Gibbs. "My gift won't be this great..."

"It will be," Gibbs promised. Tony smiled as he kissed Gibbs on the lips. He pulled him closer and nipped his lip. Gibbs groaned as Tony pulled away. "You're gonna kill me."

"Maybe, but hopefully not soon," Tony playfully added. Gibbs smiled and fed Tony a piece of pizza. Both men sat in silence as they ate their meals and drank their beers. After they finished, Gibbs put the food away in the kitchen and came back to the bedroom. Tony sat on the bed with his phone in his hands. Gibbs furrowed his brow and crossed his arms as he leaned against the threshold.

"Tony," Gibbs said softly. Tony didn't look up from his phone. Gibbs walked over to the bed and straddled Tony's legs carefully. "Tony," Gibbs said louder this time. Tony still ignored him. Gibbs crossed his arms. He huffed a little and it caused Tony to look up this time. Gibbs smiled a little and lifted Tony's arms up to slide underneath them. Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

"Somebody's playful," Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear. He put his phone down and nibbled Gibbs' ear. Gibbs chuckled softly.

"Well, I am a different person outside of work Tony." Gibbs sat up again and looked into Tony's eyes. He sighed as he kissed his nose. "I can't wait for you to be better. I'm gonna tear this ass up," Gibbs snickered as he kissed down his neck. 

"You're gonna get your ass torn up," Tony whispered. Gibbs rolled his eyes with a smile.

"C'mon let's get some sleep," Gibbs murmured. Tony nodded and kissed Gibbs' cheek. They both snuggled into bed and covered up with the comforter in bed.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _I hope this is okay. I wanted to get something out for you guys._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone! I have been so busy working with my internship I haven't had much time to update at all. I hope everyone is enjoying the story._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 **Christmas Day...**

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and looked around for his lover. So far this morning he hadn't been found and he didn't know where to find him. He looked on the counter for a note of some sort and sighed when he found one.

 _Jethro,_

 _Grabbing some breakfast for this morning as well as picking up your gift. Had to borrow a truck. Be there hopefully around ten._

 _-Tony_

Gibbs furrowed his brow as he leaned against the counter. It was quarter of ten now. "Well, he should be home soon then," he mumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The front door swung open with a crash and Gibbs ran out to the door. Tony was laughing as he picked himself up. Gibbs ran over to help him. "Dammit Tony, next time tell me if you need help." Gibbs began to pick up the few things Tony had.

"I had it. Plus, it's a little slippery," Tony said. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he looked into the bags. Chocolate, strawberries, condoms, lube, etc.

"Tony this looks like Valentine's day, not Christmas," Gibbs said as he continued to look through the bags. He found a set of keys and jingled them. "What the hell are these for?"

"You'll see. The crew is setting up your gift in the back yard and with the unseasonably warm day today, it's perfect. They'll be a bit, so we need to go somewhere else so we don't ruin your surprise," Tony said as he brought the food into the kitchen.

"Tony, what the hell did you get me?" Gibbs followed him out and saw out the back window. "Dinozzo!" Gibbs shouted as he walked outside. Tony groaned and crossed his arms.

"Yes boss?" Gibbs slapped him on the head and lectured him.

"I do not need a hot tub in my back yard-"

"It's a Jacuzzi,"

"What?"

"It's a Jacuzzi. I won it awhile back but had no place to put it for my apartment. It's a good brand," Tony explained.

"Dinozzo. I don't need one," Gibbs said firmly.

"Don't be so stubborn. You'll like it. Merry Christmas grumpy," Tony kissed his cheek with a smile. Gibbs grabbed his face and smashed his cheeks together. "Ish nos fairs," he said. Gibbs chuckled and kissed his lips softly. He gently pushed him against the wall and massaged his hips.

"Fine. But why the keys?" Gibbs gently pushed against Tony as he kissed his neck. Tony hummed softly and smiled.

"It's an indoor one. They are setting up the building for it and putting it all together. You can lock the doors and everything," Tony said. Gibbs nipped Tony's lip.

"I can't wait to have you in there," Gibbs mumbled. He kissed him softly and smiled.

"Should be put up completely within the next couple of days. I told the crew I'd pay them extra to start today," Tony said. Gibbs sighed.

"Tony you didn't have to do that," Gibbs griped.

"You're right, but I did," Tony kissed his forehead and smiled. "Now c'mon, we've got a lunch date and one more thing to go to for your gift," Tony said as he went to the guest room.

"Like what!"

"You'll see!"

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 **Couple hours later...**

Gibbs eyes were covered by Tony's hands as they walked into the finished shed with the jacuzzi tub. Tony smiled as he uncovered his eyes. "Well?" Tony asked as he hung up his towel. Gibbs smiled brightly.

"It's wonderful Tony, thank you," Gibbs said as he kissed Tony's cheek. He chuckled when he looked down Tony's bare body. "Where are your shorts?"

"Just me and you in here. C'mon," Tony said as he walked over to the tub. He got in the warm water and turned on the bubbles. He groaned and leaned back against the tub wall. "This is heaven. Jethro, come check this out," Tony urged as he sunk lower into the tub. Gibbs hung his towel up with Tony's and walked over with his swim shorts on. Tony smiled as he sunk in lower and lower in the warm water with a groan.

"That's nice," Gibbs mumbled softly. Tony smiled as he opened the small cabinet on the side of the tub and pulled out the chocolate covered strawberries from earlier and a bottle of champagne. "There's a fridge in this thing?"

"Yep," Tony passed the champagne over to Gibbs after he took a swig. "Mmm, delicious," he said as he moved closer to Gibbs. He nudged a strawberry against his lips with a smile. Gibbs smiled and opened his mouth. He seductively took a bite of the treat and licked his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered. Tony groaned quietly as he finished off Gibbs' berry. Gibbs put the bottle on the side of the tub and pulled Tony into his lap. "You have no idea how sexy you are do you?" Gibbs whispered in his ear. Tony chuckled softly and smiled.

"I'm down right sexy as fuck." Tony kissed down Gibbs' neck slowly as he sucked gently on his vein. Gibbs sighed pleasantly as he thrust up into Tony. "Oh Jethro, you tease," Tony whispered in his ear. Gibbs shuddered a little

"I don't want to let go," Gibbs mumbled. He squeezed Tony's hips as he slowly kissed up Tony's neck. Tony hummed as he pulled away.

"Let's pull these off," Tony snickered as he tugged at Gibbs' shorts. Gibbs slid them off quickly and kissed Tony ferociously on the mouth. Tony gasped as he felt Gibbs bite his lip. Gibbs pushed Tony against the wall as he stroked his cock slowly.

"This is gonna feel nice," Gibbs whispered as he continued to stroke. Tony moaned as he shook from the intense wave of pleasure that shot through him. Gibbs kissed him again with the same passion as he rocked against his lover. Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Gibbs' neck as he began to shake again.

"Oh God, Jethro!" Tony shouted as he felt his orgasm come closer. He felt his balls tighten as he rocked in Gibbs' hand. Gibbs squeezed gently and stroked faster. Tony gasped as he leaned against Gibbs when he came. He shook against his older lover as he came down from his high. Gibbs smiled as he pressed against Tony's tight entrance. Tony moaned as Gibbs fingered him with one finger at first, then two.

"Are you sure you want this?" Gibbs asked in his ear. Tony nodded as Gibbs continued to finger him for another few minutes. Tony was already rock hard as Gibbs lined himself up. Tony smiled in anticipation.

"Please," Tony begged. Gibbs smirked as he slid his cock into Tony slowly at first, but began to go deeper. Tony pushed back against Gibbs which made him moan.

"Fuck, Tone I'm not gonna last long if you do that," Gibbs said. Tony thrust back and met with Gibbs' thrusts. Gibbs began to thrust faster into Tony as he held onto his hips. The water in the tub sloshed around as they went harder and deeper. Gibbs' nails dug into Tony's skin. "Fuck!" Gibbs stilled as he came hard into Tony. Tony whimpered as he came again into the warm water. After a minute, Gibbs slid out of Tony and rested in the water. Tony sat next to him with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again, at all," Tony said as he kissed his lover. Gibbs hummed softly and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Tony," Gibbs mumbled as he kissed his neck lazily.

"Merry Christmas Jethro."

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this story. :)_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
